Embarking
Before you can Terraform Planet X, you must first chose where you want to Embark from, and what ressources to bring. Choosing a Colony When choosing a colony to embark from you choose which strengths and weaknesses you are going to have for the duration of the game. The easiest Colony to embark with are the Martians, they have better access to both plants and livestock which are key to successfully terraform Planet X. They are however also the least productive colony and it will take longer to establish on Planet X Medium difficulty Colony is Orbiters, they become sick easily and live short lives, which can be negated by reproducing rapidly. They are good in the beginning of the game as they can get new resources from The Orbiter more often, and doesn't suffer from spacetravel sickness. The hardest Colony to embark with is Europans, their weakness to radiation makes it hard to expand on Planet X, they are however very productive and live long lives due to their incredible health, and their science-pods are more efficient. They are very good in the end game once photosynthesis has been achived. Choosing Ressource strategy When choosing resources, you can establish your opening strategy. Depending on your chosen Colony each strategy comes with advantages and drawbacks. You can also customize your strategy. Population strategy sends a lot of colonists, food, oxygen, water and a barrack-pod as well as two kinetic-converters. This strategy requires you to find minerals fairly quickly in order to establish a science pod to produce a steady supply of water and oxygen, and some farming pods to supply food for your colonists. Science strategy sends very few colonists, food, oxygen, water and no barrack-pods. But instead one science-pod and two input-pods , as well as one kinetic-converter. This strategy focuses on establishing a steady supply of water or oxygen, it is very important however that you do not let your colonists die. Farming strategy sends very few colonists, but a tremendous amount of food, oxygen, water. It also sends two farming pods, one plant-pod and one livestock-pod along with plants and livestock. And one kinetic-converter. This strategy creates a good food supply immediately, but leaves you vulnerable to run out of life support. all strategies supply a Pod-Hub which supplies energy from solar panels, and has built in storage-pods. Choosing a character For each colony there are two different characters to choose from, each of them has a bonus and a weakness. They also each have one special pod they can build. Noah is an AI common for all of the current Colonies. Due to the robotics controlled by the AI there is a significant production boost, as all pods are operated by robots. There are no immediate drawbacks, but Noah has no special buildings. Aaron Flemming is an Orbiter who is very good at conserving food, your colonists will consume food at a slower rate than usual, but he is also socially inept and happiness decrease more rapidly than usual. He can build a messhall-pod which further increase food and water efficiency. Christine Baltor is an Orbiter who is a tech-wiz, power consumption is optimized and reduced. She is however not very enviromentally aware and pollution rates are higher than usual. She can build solar-panel roofing on top of other pods. Iona Felix is a Martian who is quite promiscuous, reproduction rate is increased and easier to control, she is however also a glutton and food consumption is increased. She can build a party-pod , which increase happiness and reproduction. Barry Randall is a Martian who enjoys life, and happiness decrease less rapidly and is gained easier. He is on the other hand not good at conserving energy and energy consumption is higher. He can build a sport-pod which increases health and happiness. Garren Erwin is a Europan who knows minerals and compounds, input- and science-pods are more efficient, on the other hand he is very timid around women, and reproduction suffers. Garren can build a super-science-pod which functions as both a input-, science and output pod. Henrietta Galweather is a Europan who knows a thing or two about photosynthesis, and as a result oxygen yield from all photosynthesis is increased, pollution is decreased. But she is a drunk, and happiness suffers unless there is enough bar-pods. She can build a farming-pod, combining plant-pods and livestock-pods. Landing on Planet X When you land on Planet X, your colonists are all in cryofreeze, only you have been awakened, cryofreeze uses very little electricity. You choose when to awaken each colonist from cryofreeze, if you run out of energy while any colonists is in cryofreeze, those colonists will die.Category:Terraform